Culpa
by HardLohve
Summary: Ella siempre dice, que el mayor es aquel que se hace responsable de sus actos, de sus errores. Lo que no me esperaba es que ella no esté junto a mí, para ayudarme; y todo precisamente por... Por uno de esos errores. —Dedicado a Kristy SR, por el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**NT: ¡Buenas!**

**Antes que nada, ¡feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que vuestro deseos se cumplan, que vuestras metas se alcancen, que… Bla, bla, bla, todas esas cosas que ya sabéis.**

**Y ahora sí: este fic está dedicado a "Kristy SR", quien, entre tantas peticiones, pidió un Teddy / Harry, en el que Potter hiciera del buen padrino que, todos, estamos seguros de que es. **

**Bueno, ¡pues ahí te lo dejo! Espero que esté a la altura de tus expectativas, chiqui; y que te guste, sobre todo que te guste.**

—…—…—…—

**Disclaimer: El año nuevo no me ha traído una recarga en mi vacía cuenta bancaria, ni una nueva identidad con la que firmar "Rowling". Por lo tanto, sigo sin ser JK… Y sigo escribiendo sin ánimos de lucro.**

—…—…—…—

No habías sentido ninguna repugnancia al tocar la piel ensangrentada, al acariciar la tez cuyo tacto se escurría más de lo habitual debido a la roja sustancia. Al contrario. Habías deslizado los brazos bajo su nuca, alzándolo en tus brazos y acunándolo cual madre primeriza acuna a su bebé nacido, recién salido de su vientre.

—¿Abuela? —musitaste, palpando el rostro de la mujer—. Abuela, soy yo, Teddy. —Mas ella ya no te escuchaba. Del mismo modo en que los trozos de un cristal no pueden reunificarse sin la magia, la culpabilidad de tu error no podrás quitártelo sin su perdón, y para ello hace falta que se reanime, y para ello es necesario que ella vuelva a respirar...—. Abuela, por favor, respóndeme. No me dejes. —Y cerraste los brazos con mayor fuerza alrededor de la mujer que te había criado y por cuyo afecto, a veces otorgado de forma regia, severa o cariñosa, puede decirse que hoy en día, eres persona.

Por unos breves instantes, creíste que estaba respondiendo a tu apretón; pero tus manos acabaron resbalando en el rosado charco de sangre y lágrimas que crearon vuestro demostrado sufrimiento.

—Abuela, te quiero.

Alzas la cabeza de golpe, de vuelta a enfrentar el presente, haciendo de los recuerdos, tu segundo escenario hospitalario. Poco a poco, recuperas el sentido de tu entorno. El ambiente espeluznante, frío y estéril. El pasillo mágicamente iluminado pero perpetuamente austero. Las paredes grises con sus lúgubres cuadros en movimiento. Las visitas nerviosas que de vez en cuando se agitan debido a un concluyente informe por parte de los sanadores. El personal cordial y pragmático.

Y de tus manos, que tiran inconscientemente de la túnica que vistes, del mismo modo en que tiraste del cuerpo desmadejado de tu abuela hacia el refugio de tus brazos. Y de tu espalda, que se arquea, tiesa y jadeante, al igual que lo hizo ella mientras la sujetabas. Y de tus dedos que tiemblan, entrelazados unos con otros, del mismo modo en que sostuviste con suavidad las manos encogidas de ella mientras la ayuda llegaba. Y de tus labios. Sobre todo de ellos. Porque siguen formando sin sonido las dos últimas palabras que susurraste a aquella mujer: te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

¿Las llegó a escuchar…? ¿O es que acaso las últimas palabras que ella escuchó de tus labios fueron reproches e improperios? Quieres pensar que no. Necesitas creer que no. Que escuchó tus te quiero.

Curioso que eso no defina, ni de lejos, todo el amor que te provoca esa mujer y por cuya continua sobreprotección le rechazaste tajantemente en un arranque adolescente de protestas y berrinches. Pero decirte eso, no es bastante para acallar tus remordimientos. Y tener el apoyo incondicional de tu padrino, quien no se ha cansado de repetirte que todo saldrá bien, no es lo bastante tranquilizador y reconfortante para que tu conciencia se sosiegue. Y hablando de tu padrino, ahí está.

Lo ves acercarse por el pasillo, el rostro cansado y marcado por la preocupación, la boca atirantada en un gesto que denota la existencia de unas incipientes arrugas, los ojos verdes brillantes tras esas gafas de cristal redondo. Y te preguntas si tal vez, tu rostro, aunque mucho más joven, parece igual de fatigado.

—¿Alguna novedad? —inquieres cuando se deja caer junto a ti, en una silla cuyo soporte de plástico está tan carcomido que crea chinchetas con salientes que no deberían estar ahí.

—Ninguna —responde, ahogando un bostezo cuando se pasa el antebrazo por la cara—. Sólo que tengamos paciencia. Que ya nos avisarán.

Asientes con la cabeza, más por gratitud a las molestias de Harry que a que verdaderamente te haya calmado lo que te ha dicho. Te llevas las piernas al pecho y las rodeas fuertemente con los brazos, sin que te importe las miradas de reproche de las enfermeras por estar pisando el asiento. Tu mente no puede evitar crear una mesa situada junto a la camilla, una mesa cubierta por un despliegue de tubos y botellas, recipientes de vidrio con diversos líquidos viscosos y coloridos, e instrumentos largos con puntas afiladas de centelleante acero quirúrgico. En tu morbosa imaginación no falta el tubo recauchutado que discurra desde uno de los tarros de cristal hasta una vena en uno de los brazos de tu abuela.

—Basta —te dice Harry, extendiendo un brazo por tu pecho para retener el torrente de escenas que, por tu expresión atormentada, adivina que desfilan por tu mente—. Deja de sentirte culpable de algo por lo que no tienes culpa.

—Pero sí que lo tengo —replicas tozudamente—. Era conmigo con quien discutía. Eran mis palabras las que le alteraron tanto. Eran mis reproches...

—¡Basta! —te corta Harry de nuevo, esta vez en un tono que recuerda más al joven recién salido de una inminente guerra, que a tu padrino comprensivo a quien estás acostumbrado a acudir—. Así no ganas nada, te lo aseguro.

En ese momento, pasa por delante de vosotros una enfermera traqueteando con celeridad sobre una camilla. En la estrecha camilla hay tendido un cuerpo con las prendas negras salpicadas de rojo, los negros cabellos apelmazados con una sustancia bastante consistente, los cortes y las heridas pintadas con una pegajosa sangre. Pero tú sólo ves a Alguien muerto cuyos brazos y piernas oscilan como cuerdas flácidas, la cabeza desgarrada echada hacia atrás mostrando un cuello destrozado. ¿Mordedura de hombre lobo...?

Un agudo dolor agujerea tu estómago, justo en el sitio del ombligo, donde se acumulan los nervios, el pavor y la culpabilidad. A ese pinchazo lo llamas añoranza. A esa emoción le pones un nombre y una cara de fotografías: tu padre.

—No mires —contradice Harry, atrayendo tu cara hacia su hombro y sosteniéndola así, con suavidad, firmeza y determinación—. Tú sólo no mires.

Pero tú nunca te has caracterizado por ser, precisamente, muy paciente y obediente, en cuanto a las emociones se refiere. No eres consciente de que tus ojos están abiertos de par en par, ciegos y aterrados. Pero aun así te levantas de la silla, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de protesta de Harry que te instan a que permanezcas ahí con él. Te acercas a la enfermera y a la camilla, sin una idea clara de qué decir o qué hacer, pero incapaz de permanecer por más tiempo sentado, impasible ante la visión de un cuerpo inerte que bien podría ser el de la persona por cuya salud esperas ansiosas noticias.

—Tu padre jamás mordería a alguien de esa forma, Teddy. —Harry está de pie junto a ti, sosteniendo medio peso tuyo mientras te sujeta del codo. Sólo entonces eres consciente de que tus rodillas han acabado por flaquear—. Con o sin poción matalobos de por medio, no se desharía de un cuerpo en semejantes condiciones.

—Quiero gritar —le dices a Harry, llanamente, sin saber a qué se debe; aunque lo cierto es que sí, quieres gritar—. Pero no hay chillido lo suficientemente agudo, lo suficientemente prolongado, que pueda aliviar la desagradable sensación que me atenaza por dentro.

—Hablar nunca estuvo de más, Teddy. Y llorar tampoco. —ofrece Harry, los ojos perdidos en algo remoto del pasado, los dedos todavía reteniendo tu chaqueta—. Pero no tienes que avergonzarte, no debes reprimirlo. Has sufrido una conmoción terrible. Es normal que te sientas aturdido. Es normal que quieras desahogarte —Te mira a los ojos, reafirmando—. De verdad, Teddy, es normal.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —preguntas con una brusquedad irreprimible—. Cuando tus padres murieron. Y tu padrino les siguió. Y después tu mentor. Y luego tu profesor. Y el hermano de tu amigo a quien, en vida, quisiste casi como a un hermano —Harry hace un gesto contrito con la boca; te consta que no era su intención que te enterases; o al menos, no tan pronto. Pero lo sabes. Todo lo que implique a tu padre, aunque sólo sea de alguna forma indirecta, lo sabes—. Cuando cada una de esas personas que te importaban se alzaron ante ti, volando a un sitio al que no te era posible alcanzarles. ¿Confiaste en alguien para llorar?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí —su tono no deja lugar a equívocos. Y piensas que, seguramente los tíos de Vic, Ron y Hermione, son quienes le proporcionaron esa certeza—. Tenía seres queridos que me ayudaron a eso. Y tú también los tienes, Teddy. A tus amigos del colegio; a mis hijos, que son como tus hermanos. A mí, que soy tu padrino. Y a tu abuela. Ella todavía no se ha ido.

Coges la mano izquierda de Harry. Una mano en la que aún se nota la marca de una herida, un corte, el rastro de una incisión de cristal. El tacto de su palma es seco, flexible pero firme, como un flotador que cede ante tu peso pero que aguanta la réplica de la marea. Él te devuelve el estrujón de forma neutra: estando ahí pero sin asfixiar, distante pero sin desaparecer. Cogidos así, la renuencia a llorar te va abandonando, el nudo que obstruye el torrente de tu dolor va aflojándose paulatinamente.

—Ella siempre dice —carraspeas para aclararte la garganta—, que el mayor es aquel que se hace responsable de sus actos, de sus errores. —La quemazón de las lágrimas contenidas en la garganta se intensifica—. Supongo que eso significa que ya me he hecho mayor. Lo que no me esperaba es que ella no esté junto a mí para ayudarme, precisamente por... Por ese error.

—Lo que ha sucedido con tu abuela no es tu culpa, Teddy —tus oídos captan las palabras, pero tu cerebro no parece aceptarlas, cubierta como está de una escarcha; una escarcha de culpa y dolor—. Te lo vuelvo a repetir. No es tu culpa.

—Sé que eres mi padrino, pero no puedes mentirme para protegerme. —Dices, sin furia ni reproches.

—Sé que eres joven, pero no puedes obcecarte en un punto ilógico sólo para tener una excusa para culparte. ¿Me oyes? —Replica a su vez Harry—. No es tu madre, pero como si lo fuera, y por lo tanto, está en todo su derecho a preocuparse si tú faltas y ella no sabe dónde estás. No eres su hijo, pero sí un adolescente —prosigue Harry—, y por lo cual es normal que rebatas sus castigos. No le estabas empujando a ese ataque al corazón de forma deliberada y con conocimiento de causa. Tu abuela es luchadora y todo lo que quieras, pero no es inmortal, no es inmune a la edad. Si no hubiera sido ayer, habría sido hoy; o mañana; o pasado; o dentro de un mes —Su tono va volviéndose sumamente severo—. La cuestión es que tarde o temprano hubiese sucedido. Y tal vez, en esa ocasión, tu abuela no te tendría ahí, junto a ella.

Bajas la vista y miras la punta de tus pies, enmarcado junto al borde de dos baldosas que se enroscan en un interminable despliegue de baldosas similares. Y entonces se te ocurre jugar a contarlas, pensando que tal vez así, cuando llegues al final, el atontamiento de tus sentimientos también cesará.

—¿Significa eso que debo dar las gracias, entonces, porque le haya pasado eso? —restallas, desesperado. Diez. Treinta. Sesenta. .

—Significa que debes dejar de torturarte de este modo, Teddy —Replica a su vez Harry, aumentando levemente la opresión de tus manos. Ochenta y ocho. Noventa. Cien—. No tiene ningún sentido. No tienes derecho a hacerte ese daño, Teddy. Ni siquiera a ti mismo. Ni siquiera por un reconcomio del amor.

—¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! —dedicas a Harry una fugaz mirada resentida, antes de retomar tus cuentas de baldosas. Sólo esperas que el final no tarde en ser contado—. No tendría que haber...

—Eso mismo me decía yo —interpone Harry, hablando cautelosamente—, cuando creía que mi padrino Sirius estaba en peligro. ¿Sabes lo que hice? Corrí al sitio donde creía que estaba cautivo, para rescatarle. ¿Sabes que resultó de todo aquello? —Ciento once; ciento veinte; ciento treinta—. Su muerte; porque al final, tuvo que ser él quien viniese a rescatarme. ¿Irónico, verdad? Teddy —Harry posa su mano libre bajo tu barbilla, obligándote a mirarle a los ojos, cesando abruptamente el número ciento cincuenta que has estado a punto de aplicar a una nueva baldosa—. ¿Si tú eres culpable de un inesperado ataque, yo soy el asesino de mi padrino? —niegas repetidamente con la cabeza.

El padrino que tú conoces no es un asesino. El Harry que todo el mundo mágico señala por la calle, no es un asesino. El hombre que se alza ante ti, flaco pero derecho, cansado pero cariñoso... No es, ni de lejos, un asesino.

—Entonces tú eres inocente tanto como yo. Tienes tan poca culpa en el destino de las personas que quieres, como la tengo yo.

—De acuerdo —concedes finalmente; ante sus cejas enarcadas, repites con mayor convicción—. ¡De acuerdo!

Él te suelta la barbilla y los dedos. Se pasa la mano por la cara, abanicando su frente cubierta por un espeso flequillo. Luego comienza a hablarte de otros asuntos más triviales, para entretener el momento de espera. Vuelves a la cuenta de tus baldosas, asintiendo de vez en cuando a las palabras de Harry.

Cuando el número de las baldosas alcanzan la alarmante cifra de trescientos, y las noticias son tantas que brillan por su ausencia, parece que Harry presiente que eso es la gota que colma el vaso de tu desesperanza. Guiñando un ojo, se hace a un lado para impedir el paso de la asistenta vigilante. Aprovechando la turbación que ésta siente ante el "Niño / Chico que sobrevivió", te levantas de un brinco, y comienzas a hacerte paso por entre los brazos de la gente que, por estar en medio, entorpecen tu retirada.

Abriendo violentamente la puerta de madera maciza que corresponde a la estancia reservada para enfermedades de corazón, entras en la estancia blandiendo por delante tu varita, como si realmente fueras a atreverte a usarla contra cualquiera que osase cruzarse en tu camino, para prohibirte el paso. No obstante, no das ni dos pasos sala adentro. El panorama que te recibe es tan sorprendentemente intimidante, muy contrario al desolador que tu morbosa imaginación no ha cesado de recrear hasta esos momentos, que te paras en seco, boquiabierto, paralizadas en la lengua todas las palabras malsonantes a las que tenías pensado acudir para demostrar tu frustración, más que aquellos supuestos hechizos cuya utilidad no sabes ni por donde se formulan.

La varita se escurre de entre tus manos, las cuales han comenzado a temblarte de un modo incontrolado, cayendo al suelo y rodando por este, sin que en ningún momento te importe hasta dónde se detiene. Y mientras tu figura se perfila, angustiosa, contra el marco de la puerta, una ráfaga de viento sacude los altos ventanales en arco que se asoman a la calle muggle de ahí abajo, un rugido del viento que parece expirar el alivio que tu boca tapada con las manos no se han atrevido a soltar.

Finalmente, entras de puntillas al interior de la sala con un puño en el corazón y el otro en las palabras que atoran la picazón de tus ojos y que obstruyen tu garganta. Miras dentro de la estancia para distinguirla, pero tus ojos, cuyos iris has tornado grises de forma inconsciente de acuerdo al miedo y la indecisión que colma tu fuero interno, tardan un rato en ubicarla.

La estancia está repleta de lechos de hospital, lechos de ruedas cuyos modelos son totalmente calcados entre sí. Las mismas camas estrechas de sábanas de hilo blanco. Las mismas cabeceras de oscura madera haciendo juego con bajas mesillas de noche al costado derecho, con jarras y tazas de arcilla blanca abarrotando la pulida superficie. Las mismas cortinas de encaje echadas hacia delante, ocultando la externa luz que las ventanas de marco gris y cristal diáfano de doble grosor se han empeñado en filtrar. Los mismos semblantes de piel pálida y enfermiza aplastados contra la almohada, desvaídos y con una respiración jadeante escapando de entre la hinchazón de los labios resecos.

Tienes que repasar detenidamente la hilera de camas, para distinguirla. Está justo al final de la habitación, recostada de espaldas en un lecho de somier gris, sábanas azul pálido y paredes inmaculadamente blancas. Una mano descansa sobre su pecho y la otra ase lánguidamente un puñado de la sábana fina que le arropa hasta los hombros.

Los detalles más insignificantes saltan ante tus ojos, mientras tu corazón bombardea sangre a mayor velocidad. Los largos mechones entrecanos de tu abuela están recogidos en una redecilla blanca; en su cuello puede verse el retazo de un camisón de algodón níveo que tú estás seguro de no haberle conocido puesto; su rostro, generalmente surcado de profundas arrugas que se acentuaban según la emoción apenada, orgullosa o dichosa que la embargaba dependiendo de las circunstancias del momento, lo hallas más relajado y sosegado de lo que nunca antes lo has admirado en sus momentos de mejor vigilia; los párpados de sus ojos, que con la edad también se le han puesto lacios, finos y canosos, aletean con pereza gracias a las imágenes de un sueño reparador y no agitado en el que, por suerte, se encuentra sumergida.

Andrómeda Black. La razón por la que te encuentras en esos momentos en el Hospital de San Mungo. Andrómeda Black, cuyo rostro, dicen, un día fue muy parecido al de su hermana. Las ondas del negro y grueso cabello, antaño lustroso y elegante, se encuentran ahora lacias y sin gracia, con los toques en las sienes tonificadas a un blanco canoso que simplemente dejan para el recuerdo eterno las hebras grises que lucía antes del ataque al corazón.

Al tiempo que avanzas con pasos tentativos hacia ella, recuerdas como sus ojos oscuros siempre refulgen con tantos matices como la familia de sangre de la que hubo un tiempo en el que figuró como parte de su orgulloso linaje, enmarcando un bello rostro, a despecho de la avanzada edad, de rasgos afilados, orgullosos y pedantes, si bien, las veces en que su vista recaía sobre tu persona, tales rasgos se iluminaban, suavizados en los de una altanería con parches de cariño y afecto.

—Dije que aún no había cambios —rechina la enfermera asignada quien te observa fijamente por encima del borde de la taza de cristal que se balancea en el cuenco equilibrado que forman sus firmes y enguantadas manos—. Y no puedes estar aquí. No debes estar aquí.

—Es mi abuela —replicas, y las palabras suenan como un eco que, tras horas de decirlo, es en esos momentos cuando te llega la repetición—. Es mi abuela. Por lo tanto, tengo derecho a estar allá donde ella esté.

—¿Incluso en la muerte? —Al oír aquellas palabras, de inmediato permaneces paralizado a los pies de la cama donde yace inerte el cuerpo de tu abuela, la cara lívida de la conmoción vuelta hacia ella. Te adelantas hasta la cabecera y tiendes las manos hacia las suyas, ofreciendo el tacto de tus caricias como una ofrenda de paz, como una petición silenciosa a que retorne junto a ti.

Clavas la vista en vuestros dedos entrelazados, y comienzas a hablarle, seguro de que tu voz será la luz que necesita para salir de ese estado de penumbra. Le cuentas lo que sientes. Le cuentas lo que quieres. Le cuentas todas esas cosas que te han sucedido en esas dieciocho horas y que ella se ha perdido, por estar convaleciente. Cosas que se resumen en un único punto: el desesperado deseo de que se despierte.

Con el rabillo del ojo, ves como la sanadora hace unos cuantos giros de muñeca sobre la jarra que está sobre la mesita de noche, y luego se sienta, contemplando como un águila tus gestos. Un águila dispuesta a utilizar las zarpas, si cree que es necesario. Mece ligeramente el pie derecho, cruzada como está la pierna sobre la izquierda, haciendo oscilar el dobladillo del uniforme blanco que le embute la delgada figura, tamborileando las cuadradas uñas sobre el brazo del sillón a un ritmo más de distracción que propiamente distraído.

—Tranquilo —habla finalmente—, hemos conseguido estabilizarla, así que saldrá de esta. —Miras ceñudo la copa de poción sanadora que tu abuela tiene junto a la cama, en espera de que ingiera el contenido verdoso que humea ligeramente y que, por la forma en que se arruga tu nariz, sospechas que huele a algo sustancioso y oscuro, a algo medicinal—. Una poción para recuperar el ritmo cardíaco —informa, siguiendo la dirección de tus ojos—. Una poción que tendrá que beber cuando se levante.

—Porque se levantará, ¿Cierto? —inquieres, el anhelo aflautando tu voz.

—Se levantará. —La voz que lo asegura no es la de la sanadora. Es la de Harry, apoyado contra la puerta del dormitorio. Te giras hacia él, aún sosteniendo con delicadeza la mano de tu abuela, y haces algo que él lleva pidiéndote todo el día: sonríes.

Sonríes no porque tu abuela se vaya a poner bien, después de todo, sino porque, como Harry siempre te ha dicho, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Y, si en ocasiones eso no es suficiente para retener junto a ti a las personas que se ama... Siempre quedan los amigos; los hermanos que no son hermanos; la chica rubia que empieza a hacerte cosquillas...

Siempre te quedará esa suerte de padrino. La mezcla perfecta entre amigo, confidente, tutor y padre. El ser querido que te recuerda que, al igual que creer, siempre hay que querer. Que si alguien amado se va, hay que aferrarse a los que te queda para continuar. Y si la persona amada resiste... Hay que preservar los buenos sentimientos y palabras por delante del impulso o la rabia, para demostrar… demostrarle… que la culpa nunca puede ser la respuesta a la bandera de la añoranza.


End file.
